pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP142: Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!
is the 38th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopsis The Twinleaf Town Festival has ended and Ash and friends continue their journey to Lilypad Town, site of Dawn’s next Pokémon Contest. The gang is soon tricked into another one of Team Rocket’s traps. However, things are not what they seem as a mischievous Togepi is stirring up trouble for everyone. Both Ash and co. and Team Rocket must work together in order to stop Togepi. ﻿What could this Togepi be up to and why has Team Rocket built a tower? Episode Plot The heroes encounter a gigantic tower. Team Rocket comes out to tell them it is a Pokémon Trainer Tower. As they come, they fall in a trap, where they fall in a prison and Team Rocket (undisguised) order them not to move, as they need to give the Pokémon to the boss. Team Rocket goes up and a Togepi comes in (but is unlike other Togepi, as it has dark intentions). Team Rocket have a party, as they have worked hard lately. Togepi enters a storage room and goes to do some damage. Suddenly, Team Rocket hears a rattle and enter the storage, only to see the food has been eaten. Inside another storage, they see a Togepi ate the food. The Togepi throws a fruit to Meowth. Meowth uses Fury Swipes, but Togepi vanishes. They soon find it, but Meowth translates Togepi apologizes, as the evil Togepi made it do this and wants to become their Pokémon. Jessie is up to this idea, so they go to avenge the Togepi by getting the evil Togepi. The Togepi goes in other direction, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to get out. Even Piplup's Bubble Beam or Croagunk's Brick Break do not do any damage. As they go to attack all at once, Togepi arrives. They warn it Team Rocket might get it, but Togepi uses the leer, causing the bars to go up and free the gang. They use the elevator and as soon as they get out, the heroes fall in another trap. Team Rocket sees that another store room has been wrecked, thinking the evil Togepi has done more damage. The Togepi comes and reports to them it found the evil Togepi. They go to James' room, though James is relieved that his bottle cap collection is not touched. The Togepi uses Psychic, causing the collection to levitate. Jessie goes to her room and sees her dresses are fine, but with Togepi's Psychic, the dresses fall into an ink bath. Meowth's boss robot scratches Meowth on his back, so Togepi powers the machine up with Psychic, causing the robot to scratch very fast, enough to get Meowth on fire. Though the heroes are back in the cell, the Togepi arrives and pulls the lever. The heroes go on the top of the tower and fall down in the cell. Dawn thinks there is something about Togepi, as it did not fall with them two times when they did. Togepi arrives, crying, so the heroes forgive it. The Togepi pulls the lever and the heroes take another direction, but again fall down and into the cell. They are angry now, as they now see something is wrong. Team Rocket gathers, as this evil Togepi plays pranks on them. The Togepi arrives, as it uses Flamethrower on them. Team Rocket goes after it, but fall down into the cell, where Ash, Brock and Dawn are. The heroes demand to know why are they here. Team Rocket responds that the evil Togepi is playing tricks on them and soon, it arrives. Jessie sends Yanmega, who uses Sonic Boom, but Togepi teleports. Togepi arrives and Team Rocket believes it is a good one, and it sets them free. As they go to the elevator, Brock stops them, as he knows Togepi cannot teleport. Instead, Togepi must have used Substitute, which means that Team Rocket now sees that is the evil Togepi they are hunting after. Togepi uses Attract, which causes Pikachu, Meowth, Croagunk and Piplup to follow her, while Yanmega is unaffected. Jessie wonders why and realizes Yanmega is female. Togepi, Croagunk, Pikachu, Meowth and Piplup go up. As the elevator does not go down, the heroes and Team Rocket use the stairway. The building shakes, as Togepi is about to launch the rocket Team Rocket have. After the systems have been checked, the rocket is launched. Not very long, the rocket is in outer space. Meowth asks where should they go and hears the answer "the end of the universe". Suddenly, the heroes and Team Rocket barge in. Seeing how words do not help, Brock sends Happiny, who pounds everyone. Nevertheless, Togepi uses Attract, causing them to go into the state. So, Happiny and Togepi battle. Suddenly, they see a Rayquaza is approaching them. Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam, and though it misses, the rocket falls down. The explosions cause Pikachu, Croagunk, Piplup and Meowth to wake up from their state. Since they are falling, James goes to control the rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the generator, making the controls available. Since the rocket goes faster, it begins to be hotter, so Dawn sends Buneary, who uses Ice Beam to freeze. The rocket is not stable, so Ash sends Grotle, who uses Energy Ball, which collides with Bubble Beam to get the rocket stable. James launches a parachute, which should make them fall softly. Though they are safe, Togepi uses Flamethrower, so Happiny pounds the Flamethrower, causing the parachute to be on fire. The rocket falls down, but Togepi uses Psychic to let it land safely. Though it did save their lives, Togepi goes out and the rocket explodes. While the heroes are okay, Team Rocket got stuck in the cell (again). Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Luvdisc. *This was the last episode to air before the release of Heart Gold and Soul Silver in Japan. *Jessie's Yanmega's gender is confirmed to be female in this episode, being the only one who was not affected by Togepi's Attract while Pikachu, Piplup, Meowth, and Croagunk were. In addition to this, Pikachu's gender is also officially confirmed in the Japanese version as being male. *This episode's title is referencing the famous Star Trek line "Where No Man Has Gone Before". *Giovanni, James, Meowth, and Jessie's faces are carved into the side of a cliff in this episode, referencing Mount Rushmore. *Music from Pikachu & Pichu, Pikachu's Peek-a-Boo, Pokémon Heroes, Gotta Dance, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, and Giratina and the Sky Warrior is used. Mistakes After Croagunk uses Brick Break on the steel bars, its Japanese voice can be heard. Gallery Team Rocket got the twerps in the trap DP142 2.jpg Team Rocket celebrate DP142 3.jpg Togepi fools Team Rocket DP142 4.jpg Team Rocket is not pleased by the pranking DP142 5.jpg Yanmega's secret is discovered DP142 6.jpg The rocket is about to launch DP142 7.jpg Happiny and Togepi are about to fight DP142 8.jpg Rayquaza appears DP142 9.jpg Jessie pounds James for not knowing what to do DP142 10.jpg The rocket's parachute is missing }} ﻿ Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane